A problem concerned with release clutches of this type is the difficulty to bring down the actual difference in output torque when tightening so called hard and soft screw joints. One reason why such differences occur is the dynamic addition to the set output torque caused by the moving parts of the clutch itself. During the very start of the release sequence of the clutch there is an acceleration of the movable clutch half in the release direction, which means that the inertia of the moving clutch half adds a dynamic force to the clutch engagement and, accordingly, to the output torque of the nutrunner. This is particularly pronounced when tightening hard screw joints, because in these cases the retardation of the driven clutch half is very abrupt which causes a very fast acceleration of the movable clutch half in the release direction. The harder screw joint and the faster the retardation of the driven clutch half the higher the dynamic torque addition to the set release torque level.